1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device having a capacitive touch screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of the mobile communication technology, user terminals such cellular phones, PDAs, and navigations can serve as a display unit that simply displays character information as well serve as a unit for providing various and complex multi-media such as audio, moving picture, radio internet web browser, etc. Therefore, electronic information terminals having a limited size require a larger display screen, such that a display using a touch screen scheme has become the main focus.
The touch screen has an advantage of saving a space by integrating a screen and a coordinate input unit, as compared to a key input type according to a prior art. Therefore, recently developed display apparatuses using the display with the touch screen have increased in use in consideration of the screen size and the user convenience.
A type of touch screen mainly used is largely classified into two types.
The first type is a resistive touch screen where upper/lower electrode layers are spaced from each other by a spacer and are disposed to contact each other by pressing. The second type is a capacitive touch screen where the upper substrate on which the first electrode pattern is formed and the lower substrate on which the second electrode pattern is formed are spaced from each other and the insulator is inserted therebetween to prevent the first electrode pattern from contacting the second electrode pattern. Research into the capacitive touch screen has been actively undertaken due to the recent high demand for a multi-touch.
However, the capacitive touch screen may be easily affected by electrical noise from the outside. In particular, the display device having a capacitive touch screen is affected by electrical noise generated from a display unit and causes malfunction frequently.
The display device having the capacitive touch screen according to the prior art uses a method to insert a ground layer or an air gap layer between the touch screen and the display unit, in order to solve the problem. However, it increases the thickness of the display device having the capacitive touch screen according to the prior art, which makes it difficult to provide a slim display device.